L'article
by tatouille23
Summary: Hermione Granger contrairement à ce qu’imaginaient tous ses amis, n’est pas devenue médicomage ou professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Non, elle est devenue journaliste. Et elle doit écrire un article sur un des ces livres...si elle s'attendait à ça !


Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière de 24 ans s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle était prête. Elle regarda alors sa montre : il lui restait dix minutes pour arriver à son rendez-vous. De toute façon, le lieu du rendez-vous était le petit café juste en dessous de son appartement qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L'ex rouge et or, contrairement à ce qu'imaginaient tous ses amis, n'était pas devenue médicomage ou professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Non, elle était devenue journaliste. Lors de la Guerre contre le Mage Noir, elle avait monté un petit journal clandestin y mettant toutes les informations qu'elle récoltait sur la Guerre en cours. Et après qu'Harry ait détruit Voldemort à tout jamais, elle avait décidé d'en faire son métier. Et il y avait un sujet d'actualité, ou plutôt une personnalité, qui intéressait particulièrement la jeune femme.

Dernièrement, deux livres sur la Guerre étaient parus. Ils racontaient l'histoire d'un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait apparemment fournis des informations capitales à l'organisation secrète. Ils racontaient comment étaient les réunions de Mangemorts, la cruauté de ceux-ci, la difficulté qu'il éprouvait en faisant du mal à quelqu'un mais aussi la nécessité de telles actions pour maintenir sa couverture d'espionnage.

Inutile de dire que la jeune femme avait dévoré ses deux ouvrages, de 700 pages au moins, en à peine deux jours chacun. Elle avait adoré la façon qu'avait l'auteur de décrire avec précision chaque événement survenu, de livrer ses sentiments à chaque secondes.

Mais, et voilà ce qui intéressait notre journaliste, les livres n'étaient pas signés. Comme si personne ne les avait écris. Elle était même allée voir directement l'éditeur, mais il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, à la demande de l'auteur lui-même. Son patron, qui savait combien la jeune femme aimait ces livres lui avait donc arrangé un accord avec l'éditeur et l'auteur : elle avait l'autorisation pour publier une interview sur lui, à condition de ne pas révéler son identité au public. Aussi, si elle réussissait un article convenable, elle obtiendrait la promotion qu'elle rêvait depuis maintenant des mois.

- Je vais enfin le rencontrer ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme pour elle-même.

Elle descendit les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et s'empressa de s'asseoir à une table du petit café. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être en retard. En attendant, elle commanda un capuccino et sortit son matériel.

- Tu n'as pas changé – dit une voix moqueuse dernière elle.

Elle observa le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir à sa table et la regardait avec un sourire en coin, bien digne de lui.

- Malfoy, j'attends quelqu'un.

- Je sais.

- Quelqu'un de très important.

- Je sais.

- Et qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je sais.

- Alors lève-toi de cette chaise et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Granger, Granger, Granger…- dit-il en secouant délicatement sa tête de droite à gauche en signe d'ennuis. – Sais-tu au moins _qui_ es-tu censé rencontrer ?

Hein ? Bien sur qu'elle savait ! C'était…c'était l'auteur de ces livre. C'était…elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le fameux auteur devait la rejoindre et non le contraire ; lui savait qui elle était. Mais pas question de l'avouer à Malfoy.

- Je le savais – répondit l'ex-Serpentard après un moment de silence.

- Oh je t'en prie Malfoy. Arrête de dire que tu sais car tu ne sais absolument rien.

Il la regarda un instant avec un sourire narquois, puis éclata finalement de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle, bien au contraire. Et puis dans quelques instants la vraie qu'elle attendait vraiment allait arriver.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça _Miss je-sais-tout_ mais pour une fois, tu ne sais pas tout. C'est moi qui sais. Tu es venue ici pour avoir des réponses, je suis le seul capable de te les donner. Qui est-ce qui détient le savoir maintenant Granger ?

Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que…Malfoy avait écrit ses livres ? Malfoy avait travaillé comme espion et même plus que ça c'était _l'espion_, celui qui avait été le plus important ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

- Tu veux dire que…tu…toi…l'Ordre ? – demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Bien sur elle savait que Malfoy avait participé activement à la bataille, y ayant même tué son propre père, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Malfoy avait récolté des informations pour l'Ordre – informations qui avaient probablement sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes. Elle pensait qu'il avait juste changer de camps au dernier moment, juste avant que la bataille finale commence, comme tout le reste du monde sorcier le pensait aussi.

- Tiens, t'as réussi à faire le rapprochement ? Bravo, Granger !

Elle lui lança un regard rempli de haine avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Le blond la regarda faire, toujours avec le même sourire caractéristique et moqueur sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui ? Elle qui rêvait de rencontrer l'auteur de ses livres depuis qu'ils étaient parus était arrivée en plain cauchemar. Malfoy ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui à part lui ! Et depuis quand Malfoy savait-il écrire de cette façon ?

Elle s'apprêtait donc à partir lorsqu'il l'arrêta :

- Tut tut…je suis venu ici pour te faire plaisir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?

- Me faire plaisir ? – rétorqua-t-elle – Depuis quand ? Et je n'ai aucune envie de passer l'après-midi à t'entendre te vanter, Malfoy.

- Et ton boulot ? – demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée. – Ce serait dommage de ne pas avoir cette promotion dont tu rêves depuis un moment déjà…non ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course. Ce pouvait-il qu'il sache ? Comment ? Il n'y avait qu'elle et son patron qui était au courant du petit marché qu'ils avaient fait.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Oui elle la voulait cette promotion. Elle voulait être rédactrice en chef. Et son patron lui avait laissé bien clair qu'il voulait absolument cette article, sinon pas de promotion.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy, en pensant que la vie était vraiment injuste avec elle. Son avenir était entre les mains de Malfoy. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et décida de tout mettre au clair avant de commencer :

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant de cela et je ne veux pas savoir. On va faire ce qui était prévu initialement, puis chacun va repartir de son côté et faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. De plus, tu vas répondre à mes questions sincèrement et sans moquerie qu'on en finisse rapidement car j'ai plus que ça à faire.

Malfoy n'avait pas cillé de tout son monologue, soutenant son regard. Il sourit alors et lui fit signe de la main comme quoi elle pouvait commencer, comme si elle n'était qu'un de ses elfes de maison sans importance.

- Bien…alors commençons… - lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir las.


End file.
